Not a One Night Stand
by mylove2011
Summary: Bella is not a one night stand type of girl. But Edward is. Bella is forced to go clubbing with Alice and Rosalie. At the club, she sees Edward. They sleep together on the first night they meet. What will happen in the morning after? Will Bella think her first time was a mistake? Will Edward change for the better? Or will this just be a one night stand?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have nothing to say besides, ENJOY ! :))**

**Oh and by the way, Edward and Bella are both human! Everyone is! Sorry no vampires in this story. :(**

**Remember rated M and lemons!**

**Bella's POV:**

"But Alice, I don't want to go!" I half whined, half argued.

Alice was dragging me and Rosalie to a stupid club. She knew that I wasn't the party type!

"Oh come on Bella! Let's go have fun, you just need to loosen up a little. What were your plans for tonight anyway? Read one of your dorky romance novels?" Alice smirked.

I huffed and continued arguing, "But Alice, you know I can't dance, let alone in heels!" I begged.

Rosalie laughed at my tone, and I narrowed my eyes at her. She slapped a hand over her mouth quickly.

"It's okay, me and Rose will stay with you the whole time," Alice promised.

"But- ," I started to say, when Alice cut me off.

"No more complaining Bella, now go put on your dress." Alice commanded me.

I sighed and went to change, realizing I had lost.

I took the dress and went to the bathroom.

I took off my clothes and slipped on the tiny dress. It should be illegal to wear this!

My dress was a midnight blue, it was strapless and tight, it only reached until my mid thigh, and it showed a little more cleavage than I would have liked. I wore the matching death traps, I mean high heels. I then put on little black pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Stupid pixie, Alice.

I looked in the mirror, I had to admit, I liked how blue looked with my pale skin. But that was it.

I hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie gasped and began squealing.

"You look amazing!" they squealed in unison.

"Seriously Bella, you look hot!" Rosalie said, with wide eyes.

"Bella, I knew that dress would suit you, it hugs all of your curves, perfectly!" Alice said proudly

I blushed ten shades of red and sat in a chair. Alice began working on my hair.

She let my hair down, so it was in loose waves. It felt natural, so I didn't complain.

She began working on my make up and I grimaced. She giggled and applied mascara and a little lip gloss.

Then Alice and Rosalie put on their dresses.

Rosalie's dress was blood red and it only reached her mid thigh. It was tight, very tight and it showed way too much cleavage. She wore red matching high heels. Her hair was in little waves and she had the right amount of make up on. She had on black earrings and a matching necklace. She looked amazing!

"Wow Rose! No one else could pull it off, but you!" I said adoringly, she smiled and thanked me.

"You look perfect!" Alice complimented Rosalie. Rosalie blushed and said thanks.

Alice's dress was a black tight dress. It fell to her knee and was the least revealing out of all of our dresses. All she had to do to her hair was brush it, because it was short. Alice wore white pearl earrings with the matching necklace. And she had a fair amount of make up applied.

"You look beautiful Alice," I said, meaning it.

"Thank you Bella," Alice sang, giving me a hug.

"You look like a princess," Rosalie coed, lightly.

Alice laughed and went to hug Rosalie.

"Off to the club we go!" Alice squealed. Rosalie cheered and I groaned.

Twenty minutes later, due to Alice's crazy driving, we were parking in front of a club in Port Angeles.

"One day Alice, I will teach you to drive properly," I mumbled to her.

She laughed and took mine and Rosalie's hand and dragged us to the entrance.

The security asked for an ID and we showed him.

I turned eighteen last month and ever since, Alice had been urging me to "party".

We stepped inside the club and it was booming with music. And it was dark except for all of the party lights.

"WOOO!" Alice laughed. Rosalie joined her. And I just rolled my eyes. I did not want to be here in this uncomfortable dress, in this loud club, with my soon to be drunk friends.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me to the dancing crowd. They began to dance with people they didn't even know.

Meanwhile, I was awkwardly standing in between the crowd.

I didn't know what to do, so I slipped out to go to the bar.

"A Gin-and-Tonic, please," I told the bartender. He nodded and I sighed in relief because he didn't ask my age. Clearly, I am not twenty one.

I watched the bartender as he served my drink to make sure he didn't slip anything in it.

He gave it to me and I drank it slowly.I sat on one of the stools and watched everyone have fun.

I saw Alice talking intensely with a guy. He had honey colored hair, and was lean. I wonder what they could be talking about. They looked so drawn to each other.

Then I saw Rosalie making out with some big guy. He looked very burly and was very muscular. Too muscular. He had brown curly hair and a little kid face.

I sighed, Rosalie was always a one night stand type of girl. But she was proud and confident. That's what I loved about her.

I looked around and stopped dead in my tracks.

In a big booth, I saw the most handsome, attractive man I had ever seen.

He had untidy, bronze hair that made me want to rake my hand through it. He was pale, but had slightly more color than me. His facial features were beautiful. He had a perfect nose, and pouty lips. His jaw was so sharp, it was perfect. His body was slim but still muscular. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to his glorious, muscled chest.

I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed, due to the fact that he was making out with a redhead, intensely. They both seemed really into it.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Yup, it was jealousy.

I kept staring, wishing I was the redhead.

_Wait, what? You're going crazy Bella, how could someone like that even take a second look at you._

The redhead he was with was very pretty. How would I ever measure up to that?

He finally pulled away from the kiss and I saw his whole face. Yup, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

He didn't look drunk, and he had no drink in front of him.

He looked back at the redhead but then he looked past her and saw me.

Our eyes met.

His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. He looked at me and smiled a little.

After looking at each other for what seemed like hours, I looked down and blushed scarlet. Did he just catch me ogling him?

_Dammit Bella, he probably thinks you're a creep. _I mentally scolded myself.

I got up from my seat and went over to an outside balcony to get some fresh air.

How can a complete stranger have such an effect on me? It's ridiculous. I heard someone behind me.

"Hello," a smooth, velvet voice said.

I turned around and was met with the beautiful stranger that was in the booth. I stared at him and managed a reply.

"Um, hi," I stuttered, quietly. And I blushed.

He noticed.

He bought his hand to my face and stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"The blush on your cheeks looks lovely," he murmured, seductively.

I shivered but it was not from the cold.

He kept his hand on my cheek and I blushed harder.

This stranger had his hand on my face and I didn't feel weird or anything bad. I felt dazed and safe.

But then I remembered the redhead. I was about to ask but he spoke first.

"My name is Edward, what's yours beautiful?" he asked with a crooked smile that made my breathe catch in my throat.

Did he just call me beautiful?

"B-Bella," I stuttered again. Stupid Bella, stupid.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked and I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I didn't answer him, instead I said something else.

"You're not here alone," I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked at me confused so I continued.

"The redhead?" I said, anxiously.

"Oh, she's, uh, an acquaintance," he shrugged, carelessly.

I giggled in relief and he smiled his big smile.

He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Let me kiss you," he murmured.

I found myself nodding, without even realizing it.

Then he grabbed my waist and his mouth was on mine.

He kissed me softly at first. I wanted to drown in the feeling of his lips on mine. His lips were gentle and his taste was delicious. One of his hands was on my back and the other was on my hip. I snaked my hands up to his hair and tugged on it, to bring him closer. In response, he groaned and pressed my body completely into his. I never wanted this to end.

But then I thought, what the hell? Here I was with a complete stranger letting him kiss the life out of me! But who cares?

I felt a bulge coming from Edward's pants. I moaned and he used this opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. Mmmm.

Our tongues met and I was a goner. I was so wet. And clearly Edward was also aroused. Our tongues battled for dominance and I whimpered. It felt amazing to be here, with Edward's hands on me, kissing me.

Edward cupped my face and pulled away. I pouted.

When I saw Edward's green eyes, they looked hungry and full of lust. I nearly whimpered as the wet between my legs grew. This man was bringing out reactions in me that I never knew existed.

"Let's get out of here," he said, his voice rough.

I found myself nodding.

I didn't care that what I was doing was highly irresponsible. I wanted him. And I was going to get him.

He pushed us through the crowd and out of the club and onto his car.

The drive was quiet, filled with sexual tension.

Twenty minutes later, due to his reckless driving, we arrived in front of his house. I couldn't see it that much because it was dark. But I saw a lot of trees surrounding us. Edward parked and I was half way out of the car and Edward was holding the car door open.

As soon as I was out of the car, Edward crashed his mouth to mine again.

I groaned and held onto his shoulders. My knees went week because of the passion put into the kiss.

Edward put his hands on the small of my back but they didn't stop there. His hands traveled further down and rested right on my ass. I moaned and he gripped my ass and lifted me up. God, he is sexy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, loving this position. Edward started walking but I didn't care where we were going.

I heard a door open then close. I then heard Edward walking up stairs. Seriously, we're still kissing, how has he not fallen down yet?

I felt him sit down with me in his lap, my legs still around his waist.

We kissed for a couple of minutes when I felt Edward toying with the zipper of my dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down and I whimpered. Edward tugged my dress down, revealing my lace bra. I looked at Edward's face and his eyes seemed to have gotten darker. He kissed me again, but this kiss was soft and gentle. He looked at me while grabbing at the clasp to my bra, silently asking.

I nodded and he flicked my bra open. He slowly took it off, revealing my bare breasts. Edward wouldn't take his eyes off of them and I bit my lip, suddenly embarrassed of their small size. Edward looked at me and said, "You're so beautiful."

I shivered at the sound of his voice.

He lightly cupped both of my breasts, weighing them in his hands. I moaned loudly and arched into his hands. He trailed his thumbs over my nipples. He groaned and lowered his head and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth. I gasped and buried my face in his neck and tugged on his hair to bring him closer. The sensation of his wet mouth on my nipple was like heaven. He pulled back and did the same for my other nipple. I moaned loudly, as he began sucking gently. God, this feels amazing.

I finally pulled back and tugged at his shirt. He looked at me confused so I simply pulled his shirt off. I looked at his bare chest. He was sexy as hell. I let my hands travel from his chest to his perfect biceps. I felt him shudder.

I finally noticed, it was dark and he was sitting on a bed with me on his lap.

"Fuck Bella, I can't take this anymore, I need to be inside you," he murmured.

And with that he laid me down on the huge bed and took off the rest of my dress and heels. Now all I had on was my panties. I saw Edward take off his jeans and shoes, so he was only in his boxers.

He climbed on the bed, so he was hovering over me. He slowly took off my lace panties and looked at me. He groaned and bought his mouth back down to mine. I kissed him back, hard. My hands made their way to Edward's boxers, taking them off. We were both completely naked. I looked down at Edward, and wow. He was big, very big. His cock looked very excited, indeed.

I felt his hand reach in between my legs and touch the soft curls of my vagina. I moaned and my back arched off the bed. He rubbed my clit with his thumb. And I felt one of his fingers enter me. I cried out in pleasure and pain. This was my first time, can you blame me? Edward continued to thrust his fingers into me and I was almost crying out. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out.

"Did you like that Bella? Did you like my fingers fucking you?" Edward said huskily. I simply whimpered.

He spread my legs apart and positioned himself between them. He looked at me intensely.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. I bit my lip and nodded.

I put my hands on his shoulders and clutched them tight. He supported his weight on one of his elbows, to avoid crushing me.

I felt the head of his cock enter me, and I cried out. He continued pushing into me until he reached my barrier.

I heard him gasp quietly and he looked at me in surprise.

"This is your first time?" he said in shock, yet his eyes seemed to get warmer. Stupid virgin Bella!

I bit my lip harder and nodded. He gave me a little smile and cupped my face and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life. It was short but held promises.

"I'll be gentle, love. Just hold onto me." he whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back. I don't know why but I wanted this, I wanted him to be my first. This felt right, like it was meant to be. I clung myself to his chest, waiting.

Edward thrust into me and broke my barrier in one swift motion.

"OOOOWWWW," I cried out.

"Shhh baby, it'll be okay. I promise." Edward soothed. He stroked my hair, trying to distract me from the pain.

After three minutes of agonizing pain, it started to feel good.

"Okay, I- um- you can move," I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned, though I could tell he wanted to move, by his tense posture.

I nodded and kissed him sweetly.

He began thrusting carefully. I started moaning and panting. Loud.

Edward's thrusts became slightly more powerful and he was groaning and panting too.

"God Bella, you're so tight," he panted.

I screamed as he hit my G spot. And he moaned.

Edward moved my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. And it felt even more pleasurable then before, he hit deeper inside of me. He was definitely not a virgin, that's for sure.

I also felt one of Edward's hand find mine. He laced his fingers through mine. He held my hand the entire time.

After about six or seven thrusts, I felt my walls clench around Edward's cock.

"Fuck!" I screamed, reaching my orgasm.

Edward growled loudly.

After a second, I felt him come, and it felt amazing to feel his hot liquid pour into me.

Edward collapsed on me and we lay there, breathing heavily.

I was really worn out and tired and I felt my eyes drooping.

Edward rolled so that he was next to me on the bed. He bought blankets and covered us.

"Sleep, love." he murmured.

He pulled me to his chest and I let sleep overtake me.

**There you go! What do you think will happen when Bella wakes up? Will she regret it? What about Edward?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! Enjoy.**

**Bella's POV**

I let my eyes stay closed. I wasn't ready to wake up. I felt relaxed, it was the most comfortable I have ever slept. And my pillow was warmer and hard.

That's weird.

Then all of the memories of yesterday came rushing back to me.

_Me at the club._

_Me meeting Edward._

_Me kissing Edward._

_Oh god. ._

_Me sleeping with Edward._

What the actual hell!

That really happened? I slowly opened my eyes. And of course, my head was resting on Edward's chest. I quickly sat up on the bed and covered my naked self with the blankets. Thankfully, Edward was asleep, peacefully. I sighed in relief and stepped off the bed. I tried to ignore the pain between my legs, Edward had been gentle with me last night but still, it was my first time. I lost my balance a little trying to get up but quickly regained it. I'm positive that Edward wanted me out of here before he woke up. I looked around, hoping to find a clock or something. There was one on his dresser. I let out a big gust of air when the numbers marked 5 am. It's earlier than I thought.

I looked at Edward. He looked so happy in his sleep.

I don't regret last night, even if he didn't want anything to do with me. Last night had been perfect, no doubt. A part of me didn't want to leave but I had to. So I gathered all of my clothing off of the floor. I peeked through a half open door and was glad it was the bathroom. I quickly put on the stupid dress and tried to wash off my makeup. I almost got it all off.

I grabbed my stupid shoes, but didn't bother putting them on. I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs without one last glance at Edward, I would save myself the heartache. That man would never be mine and I would just have to be happy that I had last night with him.

But I can't. I want more with him than just some stupid one night stand!

_Oh, who are you kidding Bella? He would never want anything to do with you, _my inner self thought.

I frowned and tried to find a way out of the house. This house is huge and beautiful, well I would call it a mansion. Finally I saw stairs. I walked down them carefully. I almost made it to the bottom when I tripped. I shut my eyes and waited to hit the floor.

But I never did.

Before I even came in contact with the ground, I felt a pair of two strong arms catch me.

I sighed in relief.

"Going somewhere Bella?" his velvety voice asked. I shivered at how my name sounded on his lips.

Then I rolled my eyes because I didn't even notice he had gotten out of bed. He was wearing pajama pants and was shirtless, a bit of a distraction.

I turned to him a small smile. He let go of me once I was standing safely on the floor in front of him.

Why was he being nice to me?

I looked up at his face and he looked confused. Was he seriously asking me where I was going? Didn't he want me to leave?

"Don't you want breakfast or something?" he asked quietly, his eyes staring intently into mine. I looked down at my feet and blushed.

But then I realized the double meaning in his words. He wanted me to stay, but why? I looked into his eyes again and I saw why.

Obviously he wanted to use me, he wanted to use me like I was some whore he bought home for the night. And in a sense I was a whore. I slept with him. It was a two person job. But I wasn't that kind of person. I didn't sleep around, he was my first and he knew it.

I decided to set him straight.

"Look Edward, I can't stay here. I know what kind of guy you are. And that's not me. I'm not that kind of girl. I don't know what happened last night. . I don't party, I don't drink. And I definitely don't like being used for sex. So, I'm sorry if I ruined your expectations." I said quietly, while still looking at my feet.

A moment passed when he abruptly chuckled.

I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and he looked at me with a half smile that made my breathe catch in my throat.

"I know that's not you, love. I saw you and I knew that you weren't like all those girls in the club. You were different, I knew that I had to meet you, hold you, kiss you, anything. But I got sucked into the passion. When you let me kiss you, I was overwhelmed with lust and I knew I had to make love to you. It didn't matter that I had only known you for less than five minutes. In a sense, I wasn't really shocked that I was your first, I knew you were pure and I am utterly content to be the only one that's ever been inside of you. But you have to understand Bella, I don't want to use you for sex. Last night, you made me feel things I never knew were possible. I have no expectations from you, I never will." Edward said his speech, while looking into my eyes, intensely, pleading with me to believe his words. And I did.

I was blushing red now and I'm sure he saw it.

"I- I, um-." I didn't know what to say. He had left me at a loss for words.

He tilted my head up with his forefinger and thumb, making me look at him. I gladly locked eyes with his shining emerald ones.

"Look Bella, I want more. I want more than just one night with you. Let me take you to dinner tonight?" he pouted and gave me an innocent expression.

I giggled and his eyes softened.

"Yes," I said, blushing.

"Thank you," he said, while wrapping he into a hug. I dug my face into his chest and inhaled his sweet scent, he buried his face in my hair and I heard him inhale too.

He pulled away and looked at a big clock on the wall.

"I have to get to work," he frowned.

I was about to ask him what he works in, but decided that I'd ask him at dinner. Dinner- with Edward, I couldn't believe it.

"Okay," I pouted.

He laughed.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile. I swear nothing could ruin my good mood.

He kissed my cheek and ran upstairs. I touched the spot where he kissed. It tingled.

I decided to sit on a couch and wait.

He was quick and came down looking perfect.

He was wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants.

"Would you like something to eat," he smiled.

"No, it's fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"It's okay, I don't eat this early." I smiled.

He nodded.

"Can you call a taxi to drive me home?" I asked shyly.

"You don't want me to drive you?" he asks frowning.

"Of course, but you have to get to work, so I'll just take a cab. It's fine Edward, really." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still hesitant.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Fine," he grumbled and I laughed at his expression. Was he always so stubborn?

He called the taxi and next thing you know it was my time to go.

"So I'll see you tonight?" he asks shyly.

I nod and give him Alice's address.

I gave him Alice's address because I wanted her to get me ready for the date. She was a pro at these things. Plus, she loved playing Bella Barbie.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forhead.

"I'll pick you up at six," he murmured. He pulled away and I nodded happily.

I sighed in contentment and walked toward the cab.

I waved at Edward one last time.

It took us a while because Edward lived isolated in a forest. I liked it, it was peaceful and let you breathe.

We arrived at my apartment and I payed the taxi.

My apartment was nice, it had two rooms, a bathroom, living room, and a lot of space. I lived alone, so it was always clean. I had the spare bedroom for when Alice came over, even though she almost never used it. She likes to have slumber parties in my room.

Usually, me, Alice, and Rosalie have sleepovers at each others places. Alice and Rosalie live in an apartment, like me. We're all attending high school but we're about to finish. We convinced our parents to let us start living by ourselves to practice for college.

I entered my apartment, which was dark. That's weird, before we went to the club, I left a lamp on.

I gasped when someone turned on a lamp and was even more surprised to see Alice spinning around in a chair.

"I've been expecting you," Alice said, calmly.

Then she giggled, "I've always wanted to do that, wasn't it like in the movies?" Alice explained.

"What are you dong here Alice, at six in the morning?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where have you been, you disappeared last night, so I came over to see if you would come home?!" Alice asked in a parental manner.

"I-um," I stuttered, I knew I was caught. Why did I give Alice a spare key again?

"Okay Bella, spill!" Alice squealed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied lamely.

"You were with someone!" she continued to squeal.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone around the block!" I hissed.

"Tell me, now." she pressed.

I sighed in frustration. There really was no point to arguing with Alice.

"Promise me you won't hate me," I said quietly.

Alice came over to me and hugged me lightly.

"Oh Bella, I could never hate you! You're practically my sister!"

"I slept with someone!" I blurted out. God, it felt good to tell someone.

I looked at Alice's face, she looked surprised.

"Let me call Rosalie to come over!" Alice said quickly.

She took out her phone and called Rose.

"Alice! You're going to wake her up!" I hissed.

She held up her hand to silence me.

"Rosalie! You have to come to Bella's place now!" Alice commanded into the phone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, she's alright, but you need to come, now. It's part of the girl code, so hurry up!" Alice said to Rosalie and clicked the phone shut.

She turned to me.

"Okay Bella, no more details until Rosalie gets here. This is a special moment." she cried.

I grimaced. Great, now I have to tell my friends about my first time? This should be a great bonding experience.

I groaned at the idea.

Rosalie arrived ten minutes later and Alice quickly sat us down on the carpet floor in a circle.

"Go Bella," Alice encouraged.

I sighed and told them everything. About how I saw Edward, how he talked to me, kissed me, made love to me. When I finished I looked down.

"He made love to you?" Rosalie asked, bewildered.

"Yes Rose, he didn't break me, he was gentle," I said, blushing like a tomato.

"It's about time!" Rosalie laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella's not a virgin anymore," Rosalie wiped away a little tear.

I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed.

"So-" Alice began.

But I cut her off and said what was on her mind.

"I have a date with him, tonight," I said with a smile, remembering Edward.

"Oh my gosh!" they both squealed in unison.

"Yeah, he said he wanted something more than just one night with me." I told them happily.

They both looked at each other and awed like fifth graders. I rolled my eyes once again, but then smiled.

They were happy for me and they supported me. That's all I needed.

"Wait, what's his name?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward," I said dreamily again.

They both smiled.

"Hey! Wait, what about you guys!?" I told them.

They looked at me confused.

"I saw you guys with some boys?" I reminded them with a smirk.

Alice blushed a little and Rosalie looked like she was in her own little world.

"I met someone, his name is Jasper." Alice looked so happy, she looked like she could explode.

"Is he a blondish guy?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's so respectful and a gentleman, he's nice and funny. You guys have to meet him!" Alice gushed.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"What about you Rose?" Alice asked.

Rose snapped out of her trance and smiled hugely at us.

"His name is Emmett." she started.

"Is he a big muscular guy?" I questioned.

Rosalie blushed and nodded her head.

"Did you guys, you know," Alice trailed off. "Bang?" Alice finished.

I looked at her incredulously.

But then we all burst out laughing. Alice fell to the side, clutching her stomach, as she laughed. I helped her sit up straight.

"Um yes," Rose giggled.

"Then?" Alice asked wide eyed.

"He said he wanted to see me again, so we made plans for today." Rose said quietly.

"I really like him," Rosalie finished, blushing.

Me and Alice both awed.

Which caused Rosalie to throw a pillow at us. And of course, it hit me in the face.

I laughed and so did they.

"Okay anyway!" Rosalie looked at Alice. "Enough about me."

"What time is your date Bella?" Alice asked.

"Six," I answered and couldn't hide the eagerness in my voice.

"And you, Rosalie?" Alice continued.

"Seven," Rosalie answered automatically.

"And mine is at six-thirty." Alice cheered.

"We need to go shopping now!" Alice suddenly announced.

"Alice! It's six in the morning!" I groaned.

"So? We can wait outside of the mall," Alice pouted and gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine," I spat.

I hated shopping but I would do it for Edward.

Alice cheered and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to shower real quick," I announced.

Before Alice could object, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I showered, brushed my teeth, yanked a brush through my hair and put on a pair of jeans and a gray t shirt.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Alice groaned once she saw my clothes. And I laughed.

We all gathered our stuff and headed out to shop. We decided to take my car.

We left my apartment in a fit of giggles, wondering about the date we all had scheduled.


	3. Chapter 3

"OUCH ALICE!" I screeched, causing her to roll her eyes dramatically.

"Dammit Bella, if you could just stay still, maybe it wouldn't be this difficult," she chided.

I huffed and tried my damn hardest to stay still and let her brush through the knots in my hair. Maybe if she could be a little more gentle with that hairbrush I'd collaborate.. Geesh.

A few moments passed and she spoke in a much softer voice.

"Come on Bella, don't you want everything to be perfect? I can make it happen but in order for me to help, you must cooperate. Got it?" she said in a too sweet voice.

_Stupid energetic pixie.._

"And I am not a pixie!"

_Did I say that out loud? _

"Yes you did."

_Whoops.._

* * *

Two hours later, I felt overwhelmingly excited with myself, Alice had outdone herself, as usual. Except this time, I welcomed it.

I was wearing a simple pale blue sundress with a big white flower on the center. It was knee length and I absolutely loved it. It was perfect for me. My make up was light, as always, just mascara, light eye shadow, and lip gloss. My hair was cascading down my back in loose waves and smelling of strawberries. Alice grudgingly decided to spare me and let me wear simple black wedges instead of killer six-inch heels..

I was content with my attire and couldn't help but feel all giddy about seeing Edward again.

"Hey Bella, why'd you tell Sex_ward _to pick you up at my place anyway?" Alice teased while getting ready for her date with Jasper.

_Put a sock in it, _I wanted to tell her, but no. Not after she helped me get ready and was patient throughout the entire process. That must have taken her nerves to the max..

"Because I wanted you to get me ready." I answered simply, ignoring her Sexward comment.

"But it's scary," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "he knows where I live Bella."

I snorted at the look of horror on her face.

"Seriously Bella, what if he's some kind of stalker and kills me?" she pouts.

"Don't worry Allie, that's why doors have locks," I snickered and she shrugged.

She left to go finish up getting ready and left me alone with my thoughts.

I found myself stressing over the date and tried to keep myself calm. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read five o'clock. Edward was going to pick me up at six.

Great, I had time for a little nap, I needed it considering I didn't get much sleep last night. I blushed at the thought of why that was.

I got up from the chair in front of Alice's dresser and walked to Alice's bed.

I landed with a plop. I giggled at my exhaustion and curled up comfortably. My eyes already starting to drift close.

_Just a little nap.._

_Then I'd wake up in time.._

_And I'd see Edward at six o'clock.._

* * *

I stared blankly at the creme cement tiles on Alice's kitchen floor, basking in the feeling of stupidity. Embarrassment and self pity coursing through my veins and heart.

Have you ever set your mind on something so much, that when everything comes falling down, crashing on you, you completely feel shattered and broken? Have you ever hoped, so very hard on something, but at the same time felt discouragement, that when things go wrong, you feel like laughing out of pure exasperation and ill humor? It's funny how things are unforeseen but at the same time nearly impossible to overlook..

That's right, _he_ didn't show up.

Not even a phone call to call it off, or anything. Just left me waiting here like a crackhead awaiting his beloved drugs, eager and desperate to gain his prize.. If you think about it, it's all cliche, girl felt nicely dressed, and excited, waited for him all evening, for him not to show up because he's got better things to do. Or maybe that's just me.. What hurt the most was that I was participating all this time..

I was participating to get _hurt_. To be used and let down just like all the other dumb bimbos he's been with.. I could practically see them all, forming a club, inviting me, cheering, "Join the club, would you like a pair of silicone boobs? Free for all members!"

But hey, what the hell, I deserve it and I'm not some dumb blonde, (no pun intended Rosalie..), not to recognize it. I was stupid. Okay, okay geesh. I was _more _than stupid.

A stupid moron..

A _really _stupid moron..

A really stupid moron, soon to become a blonde.

Just as I was about to continue my list of shame, I heard keys being jammed into the door, probably Alice.

I heard the keys being roughly inserted into the lock, almost knocking it down. I stood up from my droopy position on the chair and walked into the living room, prepared to hear all about Alice's date with Jasper.

But when the door finally jerked open, the sight before me made me raise an eyebrow in amusement and horror.

Alice was clinging like her life depended on it, to who I _assumed _was Jasper, their mouths connected passionately, hands groping, eyes closed, not even taking in their surroundings.

It would have been a humorous sight if it wasn't so intense that I had to look away.

I switched on the light and cleared my throat loudly before things got wild in front of my very eyes.

They both jumped ten feet in the air and their eyes met my shit eating grin that read, "_Busted.."_

I was surprised to see them both blush a light shade of pink, and Jasper scratch the back of his head.

I finally burst out laughing, my shitty, tragic evening forgotten for the moment.

Alice glared at me, giving me the secret bitch brow that I only see in certain occasions. I laughed even harder and clutched the wooden cabinet next to me, to prevent me from falling over and giving them a reason to laugh at _me_..

After my laughter finally died down, I stood straight and looked at them both.

"Are you done now?" Alice huffed, hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at Jasper.

"You going to introduce me to your _friend_, Allie?" I giggled, looking between the two.

Jasper smiled and stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, mam. Pleasure to meet Alice's best friend," he smiled warmly, in a way that made you feel at ease. Hmm, maybe I will approve. Wait did he just say his last name was Hale?

I raised my eyebrows at Alice.

"Hale? As in Rosalie Hale? As in our best friend, blondie?" I asked wide eyed, mouth agape.

"Yeah, apparently Rose has a younger brother," Alice smiled, but her eyes were distant.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" I scowled but a little hurt that she would keep such an important detail from us.

"I don't know. When I talked about Jasper the other night, she never thought I would fall for her brother, so she assumed I was talking about another Jasper. It still upset me that she never told us" she smiled but you could see it was forced.

I nodded and turned back to Jasper, still a bit confused as to why Rose would never tell us about her younger sibling.

I would have to have a talk with that pighead later on..

I shook Jasper's hand, "I'm Bella, Alice's best friend, sister, and guardian. I will not tell you my last name because there is still a possibility you could be a stalker and kill me if I forget to lock my door at night," I finished and winked at Alice. She grinned so huge, I swear her face could split in two. Jasper laughed freely.

"Aren't you a little young to be a guardian?" he asked, teasingly.

"Mind you, I am eighteen years and two months old. Soon to be a high school graduate," I stated matter of factly.

"My apologies miss," he smiled.

Yeah, I could tell we were going to be great friends. He had this calm energy to him that was likely to keep Alice in check, which was good for all of us..

It got quiet before I realized that I had interrupted their night's _activities._ I was still in Alice's apartment, waiting for a date that never came. As the thought crossed my head, I felt myself get unfocused. How was I going to tell Alice? She would thing I'm a big idiot for being so blind..

"Um Allie, I should go, I'm sure you guys had plans before I interrupted," I was only half teasing.

"No Isabella, we have to talk!" she demanded firmly, pointing a pink manicured finger at me.

"Yeah I just came to drop Alice off, then I was going to be on my way," Jasper smiled, looking at Alice.

"Are you guys sure? It's okay Alice, we can wait till tomorrow to talk, and you can spend the night with Jasper," I tried to find a way to escape, a way to get out of telling her about Edward ditching me..

"No arguments Bella," she stated with such finality in her voice, that I didn't dare to argue.

With a last goodbye from Jasper, Alice went to accompany Jasper back to his car. Then I wondered what her reaction would be when I told her I didn't go on my highly anticipated date. I began to panic, she was going to think I was stupid and naive and that I deserved it! Which is practically true.. Or she would comfort me like the good best friend that she is.. Either one would be alright..

Alice came back in with a huge grin on her face and just when she closed the front door behind her, a knock was heard.

Alice huffed and yanked the door open, to reveal a dull looking Rosalie with grocery bags in both of her hands. She came in and dumped them all on the floor, ungracefully throwing herself on one of Alice's comfy couches.

"What's in all of those bags Hale?" I raised a tentative eyebrow.

"Food, lots of it.." her voice was muffled because her face was buried in the couch cushion. But still, I didn't fail to notice the lack of usual enthusiasm in her voice.

Me and Alice shared a look and went to sit by Rose on the couch.

"Spill Rosalie," Alice urged, softly tugging on Rose's hair.

I heard her sigh and sit upright on the couch, facing us.

What could be bothering Rosalie so much? She was usually the tough one, never taking shit from anyone. Rosalie looked at both of us with an expression that read regret and shame.

"I'm sorry you guys. It's all my fault, I never told you about Jasper." she hung her head in shame.

"Why didn't you tell us Rose?" I demanded but made my voice softer than necessary as I patted her back. I briefly wondered why she would hide him from us.

"It all started when my mom lost custody to him back when he was 3.. She lost custody because as you know, my mother used to be a drug addict. Her ex husband decided to take her to court, to fight for Jasper, and of course she lost because he had proof of her not being a suitable, responsible parent. My mother and I had never been able to see Jasper since.. Until he found us when he turned of legal age. That was a couple of months ago.. I didn't tell you guys before because there really was no point. I thought we were never going to see him again because he said he was taking Jasper somewhere far away.. It was no use to relive the pain.. And when he _did _came back, I was waiting for the right time to tell you guys.. So I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner.." Rosalie revealed, timidly yet firmly.

Then burst she into tears.

Me and Alice got up at the same time and went to wrap our arms around her. Rose only cried on rare occasions, and when she did, it was a big deal.

"It's okay Rose, you know Jasper wanted to be with you and your mom all of these years too.." Alice cooed, her voice tender.

"Hey Alice, how did you find out they were related, anyway?" I asked the one question that had been nagging at my brain.

"He shared the story with me of how he reunited with Rosalie and his mother and how happy he was.." Alice trailed off, teary eyed.

If you think about it, it was tragic.. I mean Rose had no idea what her brother even looked like all of these years and she thought she would never see him again! I'm just glad that they are all together now and happy.

"It'll be fine Rosie, you're all together now and you'll always be, okay?" I soothed sympathetically.

She nodded and smiled, "It feels good to know he's with us."

"Yeah Jasper is perfect," Alice said dreamily, pretending to fan herself.

Me and Rosalie snorted at the same time.

"Come on Allie, that's my brother you're daydreaming about, gross!" Rose laughed and I joined her. Alice of course pouted.

It was moments like these that I learned to cherish, moments like these that I couldn't forget. When we are at ease with life, it's hard not to smile, especially if you have people like Rose and Alice with you. I smiled at the sight in front of me. Rose had begun to tentatively poke Alice in the ribs, causing Alice to giggle like a maniac and Rosalie to poke harder. Soon after Alice and Rosalie were both on the floor, attacking each other, both in a fit of giggles. I smiled, with friends like them, it was impossible to be droopy.

"Hey! Why don't we have a sleepover here in my apartment, watch movies, and eat all of the food that Rosie bought!?" Alice suggested, already scrambling to the bags Rosalie had bought.

Me and Rosalie, grinned and got up to retrieve all blankets from the closet. While searching the closet, me and Rose overheard Alice oooh-ing and aaah-ing at what she found in the bags, causing me and Rose to laugh quietly. Hyper Alice was never a good thing, but in this case we could all use a bit of cheering up..

When we got back to the living room with our hands full of blankets, Alice already had a big old stack of movies, she chose one and put it in the dvd player.

Me and Rose began sorting out the blankets on the living room floor, in front of the television. Good thing the floor is carpet or else it would be uncomfortable as hell..

We bought in a couple of pillows and I laughed out loud when Alice came from her room with a basket of nail polish in her hands along with a couple of hair brushes and bands. It was a perfect comfy setting, like in the movies, with high school girls gossiping about drama and boys. Except this is real life, where you get hurt and not everything is perfect..

We all then went to put on our pajamas that we kept in Alice's house or unexpected sleepovers. Mine were baby blue with little teddy bears, Rose's were red with Winnie the Pooh designs, and Alice's were pink, of course, with little tiaras all over them. People may call us immature, but they can all have the finger. We all ran back into the living room plopping down on the blankets. Alice dimmed the lights. I looked at the tv, which was playing the movie Jaws. I laughed lightly at her movie choice.

We sat in a little circle and Alice reached for the junk, candy bags and dumped them all in the center. My eyes widened, there was candy, chips, cookies, lollipops, several sodas, and Twinkies.

"So guys," Alice said casually, reaching for chocolate chip cookies, "we have a couple of things to talk about, huh?"

I gulped and Rosalie smiled, while rolling her eyes.

"Like what?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound normal. And of course I failed. _Duh._

"Our dates, silly!" she wailed, throwing her hands in the air.

"You guys will never guess where Emmett took me tonight?" Rose squealed, her eyes wide.

"To the gym," Alice smirked.

"Indeed," I added, trying not to laugh. I succeeded, with great effort.

Rosalie huffed, "No. He took me to to his family's barbecue, it was so much fun! His mom is super nice and I think she really likes me, and his dad is so playful with Emmett and his brothers," Rose trailed off, going into dreamland. She actually looked sincerely happy, I've never seen her like this. It looks like she actually wants something with this Emmett guy..

"Wow Rosie, you seem really enthusiastic about Emmett, huh?" Alice asked eyes wide.

"I don't know, it's just, I felt a spark. It's something I've never felt before and I don't want it to go away you know?" Rose added, shyly.

_Funny, that's exactly how I felt less than twenty four hours ago.._

"AWWWW! Rosie's in loooooove," Alice giggled, reaching out to poke Rose in the stomach.

"Okay, okay! Enough about me, Bewwa, you're up.." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, while smiling evilly with Alice.

My throat suddenly dried up and I felt a lump at the back of it that prevented me from making any noise.. I tried to fight it, but now that I actually had to say it out loud, I felt tears stinging in my eyes, begging to be released onto my flushed cheeks. It felt as though my head would explode because of the embarrassment.

"Bella, what's wrong?" came Alice's worried tone.

"Isabella, why do I see tears prickling in your eyes?" Rosalie urged, a high tone to her voice..

_Gee maybe because I gave myself away like a tramp and got nothing out of it.._

I thought that it would kill me to say it, but I did.

"He didn't show up," I gasped out and that broke the dam.

I broke down and sobbed, finally realizing how bad the situation was.

I had given a part of me to a complete stranger.

I had lost my virginity to a full on liar!

What the _actual_ fuck was I thinking. Now that I think about what was going on in my head that night, I feel like laughing in ill humor.. It didn't matter what I told myself, I knew that I was one of those slutty women that give themselves to complete bastards.. I keep chastising myself, what was I thinking? How could I let this happen! I should have known this would happen beforehand.. As I continued rambling in my head about how much of an idiotic excuse of a woman I was, I felt Alice and Rosalie's arms go around me, as I sobbed.

"It'll be okay Bella," I heard Alice's desperate cooing. _No._

"He's an idiot Bell. It's going to be fine," Rosalie said softly, rubbing my back. _No._

_No. _I know nothing is going to be okay. Nothing will ever be the same again.. I am not the same person that I was before I saw him.

_Edward. _

His name in my mind causes my sobs to escape louder, at the same time panting to catch my breathe.

God, I must have been an ignorant bitch in the past twenty four hours to _not _notice the falsehood in his words and his smile.. Men like that didn't exist like that anymore, what was I thinking? That he actually cared? _Ha._

He was so gentle with me this morning, asking me out on a date. He looked nervous, as he stared into my eyes, silently pleading that I say yes. Apparently, my judge of character is off by a landslide.

Coming back to the present, I was terrified at what I had done. I had been selfish and ruined our sleepover, all because of my stupid inability to control my emotions. _Geesh Bella, could you be anymore of a buzz kill? _

"You're not a buzz kill Bella!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

_Dammit. What is it with me voicing my thoughts out loud, _I thought to myself, being careful not to say _that_ out loud.

"I'm sorry guys," I apologized, wiping at my tears furiously, cursing when I realized that my eyes probably had big red rims circling them..

"Don't you dare apologize Bella Swan," Rose firmly pointed a finger at me.

I nodded but kept my head down, still ashamed at my moment of weakness.

"I never thought that he would just..." Alice trailed off, "after all of the time we spent getting you ready today Bella, you were so excited, I saw.. What a little.."

"He's what we call an arrogant ass, Alice." Rose snarled, and I looked at her face to see that she was truly angry, like Rosalie-fucking-Hale angry..

"Oh Bella, you should have called, let us know. I would have come home sooner," Alice wailed, clearly feeling guilty.

"No Alice, I wouldn't have called to interrupt your date because of my stupid self." I shrugged nonchalantly. Wasn't I selfish enough?

"Don't you dare question my willingness, Isabella," she narrowed her eyes.

It was quiet for about a minute and I could hear the sounds coming from the tv, that"s weird, I had completely forgotten the move was even playing..

I decided to speak up once the silence grew unbearable.

"It _hurt_.." I admitted in a small voice, "I thought he meant every word he said, he was so gentle and he said all of these sweet things. I let myself believe him. I slept with him! I'm no better than the other skanks he's been with! What is wrong with me, I deserved to have been stranded by him.." my voice became louder as I continued my useless rambling until Rose clamped a hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

"Bella you're completely wrong, you're forgetting that he's the one that lied to you relentlessly, not pausing to think about your feelings.. It was wrong, what he did but you can not blame this completely on yourself! We all make mistakes Bell. Trust me when I say that that bastard has it coming.. Just remember, we're here for you. I know all of our parents never supported us but that's why we have each other. To protect and care for each other.. Okay? And if we ever see that asswhole around, I will punch his nose so hard he's gonna wish he never had one.." Rosalie finished with an evil grin on her face, proud of her speech.

And once again, I got teary eyed and I hugged her, silently thanking her for her support.

I really did feel like some dumb old princess, waiting to be bought out of this misery by her prince..

"Bella, we will be here okay? Always and forever," Alice smiled at me, reassuringly.

For the first time since we started this conversation, I actually smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys, seriously," I croaked out, reaching in for a group hug.

We hugged for a good two minutes before I decided to lighten up the mood. I made this sleepover depressing, now I had to make it the way it was supposed to be..

"So Allie," I started in my usual teasing voice, pulling away from the hug, "you never did tell us about your _plans _with little ol' Jasper? Hmmm?" I taunted.

Rosalie practically gagged, making all of us laugh.

And very soon we were all at ease again, talking about how Jasper had _shown_ Alice his place.. Apparently, nothing inappropriate occurred between the two but I seriously had my doubts, watching movies and cuddling my ass, I had told her which made her giggle. We purposely avoided talking about the night at the club and my day.. For which I was immensely grateful.

About an hour after we finished talking, we were all lying down on the blankets and eating away at all of the junk, that was sure to have me fat by tomorrow.. I giggled as Alice inserted the 'horror' film "Jack Frost" into the dvd player. It was the 1997 version which meant that the movie would be inaccurate. And soon we were all laughing freely at the cheesy bad story plot..

_So much for Frosty the Snowman, no now it was Frosty the Dopeman.. _

Halfway into the movie, Alice decided that we all needed our toes nail polished. Rose was still watching the movie intently, shoving a twinkie, almost the size of her hand, into her mouth.

"Rosie, can I paint your toes, PLEASEE?" Alice begged, not in the least ashamed. I giggled. Sometimes she really did look and act like a ten year old..

"Fine, but I get to pick the color, Pixie." she stated firmly, not looking away from the television screen.

Alice huffed but agreed, "Fine, fine. What color?"

"Umm, red to match my pajamas," Rose said in an absentmindedly voice, watching as Jack Frost the Dopeman was assulting a girl in the shower.

_What kind of sick twisted Christmas figure does this?! Frosty the Dopeman, that's who! Note to self, make sure I'm not alone in a house while showering.. But I live alone in my apartment! Gulp.._

Alice nodded at Rosalie's color request but had a little gleam in her eye that told me she was up to no good..

I watched in amusement as Alice took advantage of Rosalie's occupant eyes, which were still focused on the television, and pulled out the brightest shade of pink I had ever seen.. And in a casual manner, started painting Rose's toes.

I grinned, blondie was going to love this..

I grabbed a handful of chips and shoved it into my mouth before I could burst out laughing, thinking about what Rosalie's reaction would be.

So for the next five minutes, Alice was performing her magic on Rose's toes while me and Rose stared intently at the tv, watching as Jack Frost chases poor Sam until they fly out a window, and I giggle at the fat form of the possibly rapist snowman.

"All done," Alice suddenly announces from behind us, startling both me and Rose. Rosalie turned around and her eyes visibly widened as she took in the bright pink, now covering her toes.

"Alice, what did you do to my baby toes?" Rose wailed, poking at the big toe to see if it was dry.

"I painted em'," Alice said with a tone that read,_ duh blondie._

"But I wanted red!" Rose whined, "how would you take it if someone painted your nails the wrong color?" she demanded and reached in the basket to pull out a dull, dark brown color.

Alice shook her head vigorously and was going to scramble away but Rosalie went for the kill and pounced on Alice.

Alice screeched and jerked around, but Rosalie already had the little brush and marked a long streak across Alice's face.

Alice gasped so loud that it made me jump, and I laughed so hard I swear I almost fell over this time..

Rosalie continued to paint Alice's face, laughing and squealing as she tried to scribble Jasper's name on her forehead.

Alice soon laughed along with all of us and Rosalie called me over to hold Alice down as she continued to assault her face with the brown nail polish.

I scrambled over and held Alice's arms down while also tickling her and giggled the entire time..

It was little moments like these, that made me positive that I will survive, I would be Bella, the one I always was. I wasn't going to let a liar take over my life. The past is in the past, it happened and I cannot change it. So I will simply learn to live with it. We all make mistakes right? Edward would not rule my life just because of that one night, I'd be damned if I let him ruin me again. No way that way going to happen, I've learned my lesson, even if it was the hard way. Edward fucking Cullen can screw as much bimbos as he's like, but I wasn't going to make that error again. Lesson learned. In a way I'm glad. Thanks Edward, for teaching me that life can be turned around by the slightest moment of weakness. This was like a fairy tale movie, me being the princess in trouble, except this time there was no prince. There was only a douchebag who pretended to be one.. But now I know, I don't need him to rescue me! I'm done being little innocent, letting things go Bella. I've learned a lot through this and I intend on living my life without this same bullshit. I don't need any man or doucheward in my existence, I've got my two best friends and myself. That's all I'll ever _need_, thank you very much.

We all make mistakes right? Edward Cullen just happened to be my worst one..

* * *

**READERS: That's right, Doucheward didn't show up for the date! What a shock.. (not really) :) ! Hahaha Bella thinks she won't ever see nor hear from Edward again.. Hah, she is dead wrong :D ! There's plenty more Dickward to come around.. XD**

**Hope you liked this chapter and no there is absolutely NO chance that Bella is prego. For now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jk no spoilers for you!**

**Reviews don't hurt ! Until the next chapter ! :)**


End file.
